Passion
by PhantomFanGirl
Summary: Another drabble between the Phantom and my OC, this time for the musical verse. Fiona Daae's thoughts as she performs PONR with the Phantom disguised as Piangi. "Our passion play has now at last begun..."


The Phantom of the Opera

Disclaimer: **The Phantom of the Opera doesn't belong to me, but to Andrew Lloyd Webber. This drabble takes place during the** _ **Point of No Return**_ **scene between the Phantom and my OC Madeleine Daae. This takes place in Madeleine's POV. The Phantom is Earl Carpenter, Christine Daae is Mary Michael Patterson, and Raoul de Chagny is Oliver Thornton. Please enjoy and review! And if you have any suggestions, they'll be happily appreciated!**

* * *

Madeleine waited in the wings for her cue, her hands wringing in apprehension. This was her first opera she was going to perform in, and she was performing it with Carlotta's husband, Piangi. She imagined Carlotta must be furious and jealous, considering all the accusations she spat out against her a few weeks earlier, about how Madeleine was behind it all so she could steal the spotlight. Christine stood up for her, but Madeleine couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed. She should have stood up to the pompous diva herself and given her a piece of her mind. But instead, she stood quietly while Christine did all the retorting, which was unfair. Well, it was too late to go back to the past and change it now. She had to focus on what was happening in front of her.

Another thought occurred to the young Daae: why her? Why was she the one chosen to become Aminta when Christine would have been a more ideal choice, considering the way her voice progressed far past Madeleine's? The Phantom, dressed as the Red Death, the man she had once called "angel", had just demanded the opera be rehearsed and performed, without a care in the world of who was effected. She could remember his chilling and venomous words when she walked up to him on the lobby's stairs, completely entranced.

" _ **Your chains are still mine!"**_ _he said to Christine first as he yanked her engagement ring off her neck. Madeleine hadn't noticed Christine come up until then._

 _He then turned to Madeleine and added in a furious, commanding snarl,_ _ **"You will sing for me!"**_ _before disappearing completely._

Madeleine's thoughts were interrupted when she heard Piangi's line: _**"Here's my hat, my cloak, and sword! Conquest is assured if I do not forget myself and laugh!"**_ He then laughed, placed his head underneath the cloak, and went behind the curtain backstage to await his cue. Then the music changed, and Madeleine put on a brave face. There was no going back. It was time.

She walked out of the wings, swinging her costume as she began to sing.

" _ **No thoughts within her head, but thoughts of joy…**_

 _ **No dreams within her heart, but dreams of love…"**_

She spread her scarf over her shoulders, before flinging it around like it was nothing and went to sat down on the bench as per her part required. She soon heard Passarino question Don Juan.

" _ **Master?"**_

" _ **Passarino…"**_ Piangi answered. _**"Go away, for the trap is set, and wait for its prey…"**_ There was a long pause and she grabbed the apple from her basket and began to roll it around in her hands seductively, her eyes looking around for her mysterious Don Juan. She soon heard Piangi's voice again.

" _ **You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge…**_

 _ **In pursuit of that wish, which 'till now, has been silent…silent…"**_

Madeleine could hear his voice coming closer as he rounded the table. The moment she saw him, she bounded off the bench and away from him with the apple, resuming her pose once she stilled her position.

" _ **I have brought you that our passion may fuse and merge…**_

 _ **In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me…**_

 _ **Now you are here with me, no second thoughts…"**_

Madeleine lifted the apple to her lips as if to take a bite, but Piangi took the apple from her hand with a flickered motion.

" _ **You've decided…decided…"**_

His voice resounded from behind her and then on her right as she noticed the goblet that was supposed to be used to get Aminta drunk. Madeleine took it in her hands gracefully while maintaining a sexy, playful look on her face.

" _ **Past the point of no return…"**_

Madeleine turned and began to move away, when she felt the tenor's hand placed on her shoulder, stopping her. She turned to face him.

" _ **No backward glances…**_

 _ **Our games of make-believe are at an end…"**_

She, seemingly following the man's movements, took a drink from the goblet until its contents were all empty. She then flicked her mouth with her hand to wipe the supposed residue from the wine.

" _ **Past all thought of if or when…**_

 _ **No use resisting…**_

 _ **Abandon thought and let the dream descend…"**_

He grabbed her hand before she could pounce away, and then lead her three quick steps backward in a dance before she moved and danced playfully to sit on the bench.

" _ **What raging fire shall flood the soul?**_

 _ **What rich desire unlocks its door?**_

 _ **What sweet seduction lies before us?"**_

He was behind her now. She lifted her hands and began to caress from her head, to her breasts, to her legs. The man seemed to follow suit as he finished the rest of his solo, and Madeleine felt a passionate, dark, and overwhelming sensation develop her as she felt Piangi fondling her.

" _ **Past the point of no return…**_

 _ **The final threshold…**_

 _ **What warm unspoken secrets will we learn?**_

 _ **Beyond the point of no return…"**_

He began to touch her everywhere, from her arms, to her legs, her hands, cheeks, and finally her breasts, letting his fingers linger over them, before moving to caress her back. She smirked coyly as she removed herself from his grip as if playing hard to get. She went back to the place where she was before and began to sing, her voice carrying through the audience.

" _ **You have brought me to that moment where words run dry…**_

 _ **To that moment where speech disappears into silence…silence…"**_

Madeleine then gestured her finger to her lips when she said "silence". And then gestured around herself before she continued.

" _ **I have come here hardly knowing the reason why…**_

 _ **In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent…**_

 _ **And now I am here with you, no second thoughts…**_

 _ **I've decided…decided…"**_

She placed her hands together as if to represent "entwining", before turning to face the man sitting on the bench, his hands shaking as if he could no longer control himself.

" _ **Past the point of no return…**_

 _ **No going back now…**_

 _ **Our passion play has now at last begun…"**_

She brought her leg to the bench and moved parts of her dress to reveal her leg, and began stroking it sensually and sexually, gaining a response from Piangi. She moved behind him and placed his hands against his hips as if grinding his hips.

 _ **Past all thought of right or wrong…**_

 _ **One final question…**_

 _ **How long should we two wait before we're one?"**_

His trembling hands slowly came up to intertwine with hers and she did so, placing them in an iron grip.

" _ **When will the blood begin to race, the sleeping bud burst into bloom?**_

 _ **When will the flames at last consume us?"**_

Madeleine began making romantic gestures with his right hand and left hand. But when she went to the right of his face, she felt one familiar piece of white porcelain. It sent shivers of fright and pain through her heart and her face became white and pale. She moved her hands away from his with "consume us", and tried to run away quietly, almost making it to the wings, before she felt a hand grabbing her roughly, along with the other, and pulling her back onstage, their voices entwining in one mighty duet.

" _ **Past the point of no return…**_

 _ **The final threshold...**_

 _ **The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn..."**_

She was dragged along, before she finally decided to take a stand and remove her hands from his grip with one fierce tug.

" _ **We've passed the point of no return…"**_

Madeleine finished the song and swiftly removed the hood to reveal the man whom she used to call "angel", but no longer. He was just the Phantom of the Opera and the two shared an intense gaze, the sound of footsteps surrounding them.

She looked into the Phantom's eyes and noticed a look of shock and heartbreak in his eyes. It seemed to her that he couldn't believe she figured him out and revealed him for the police to capture him. To be honest, Madeleine did not notice the police until just then as the two turned to run away from each other. She wanted to be as far away from the stage as possible, but before she could get far, Andre and Firmin blocked her path and placed their hands out before her as if telling her to stop and go back onstage. So Madeleine timidly backed up onstage, her body shaking and her hands going to her hair nervously; this woman was frightened.

She soon heard his voice again, this time soft, and sweet.

" _ **Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime…**_

 _ **Lead me, save me from my solitude…**_

 _ **Say you want me with you here, beside you…"**_

She turned around to see him holding out the engagement ring he stole from Christine and began walking towards her with it. Was he doing what she thought he was doing?

" _ **Anywhere you go, let me go, too…"**_

He lifted her hand and placed the ring gently on her finger, and began to caress her fingers softly with tender love.

" _ **Madeleine, that's all I ask of…"**_ But before he could get the final word out, someone had snuck up behind him and removed his mask and wig, revealing a very deformed and lonely person underneath. After the Phantom let out an angered cry, and before Madeleine could utter a word, she was wrapped under the cloak as the Phantom had an iron grip on her as he protected her from the gunshot and they leave the theatre, now plummeting in chaos, beginning their journey down below.

* * *

 **Please review! I tried! :)**


End file.
